By My Side
by herbooboo
Summary: Sam and Dean get back to the motel room for a little fun, but Dean has a plan for afterwards. [WARNING: WINCEST]


It was two in the morning when Dean and Sam Winchester stumbled into their hotel room, hands groping and lips mushed together in a passionate kiss. They never thought that they would have ended up like this, in a relationship for the past six months. They knew it was wrong, but it had felt so right. Right now, all the two Winchesters wanted was to feel skin-on-skin contact with each other.

"Hm, Dean. Wanted you.. all night. Couldn't… get away." Sam removed his lips from his brothers and lifted Dean's shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor and started to make work on his pants as his lips found Dean's again. "God, Sammy. I wanted to feel… you beside me. Show you off as… my incredibly hot boyfriend." Dean mumbled on Sam's lips. Once the last of their clothes were shed, Sam pushed Dean onto the bed and straddled him.

Sam hovered over Dean and kissed his lips before moving down to his neck. Dean moaned softly and tilted his head so that he could have better access. Sam moved his hand down to wrap around Dean's hardened cock, causing the older man to buck up into his hand. "Oh, fuck!" Sam grinned against his skin as he started to move his hand up and down. "That's gonna happen real soon, baby," he whispered against Dean's hot skin. He grabbed the lube off of the nightstand, opening it up and squirting some onto two fingers before moving his hand down to Dean's entrance, sliding a finger inside him easily.

Dean groaned loudly at Sam's actions, pushing back onto his finger. He moved his finger in and out, adding another finger to the mix. He ceased his actions on Dean's cock and leaned up to look into his eyes, almost whispering in a gravelly voice. "Tell me, Dean…" Dean panted and licked his lips. "I want you to fuck me, baby." With that, Sam removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing in fast and hard, just the way he knew that Dean liked it. Dean moaned loudly and arched his back. "Oh, yes, Sammy!" Sam moved fast and rough, Dean moving his hands to his hips and thrusting up to meet Sam's movements. His orgasm imminent, Dean took Sam's hand and wrapped it around his cock, his hand over Sam's as he jerked it up and down. "Cum for me, Dean." Once the words were out of his mouth, Dean let loose, spilling his hot, white sticky substance all over his chest and their hands and screaming out Sam's name. Seeing Dean release made Sam go over the edge and spill inside him, Dean's name on his lips. Sam collapsed on top of Dean and panted roughly.

Sated and spent, the two lay in each others arms and got their breathing back to normal. "Hm, it gets better every time," Sam said, breaking the comfortable silence in the air. Dean chuckled softly and nodded, stroking his brother's hair. "It sure does, Sam." Dean started to move out of the bed and Sam protested. "Hey, where you goin'?" Dean turned around and gave him a small smile. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to where his duffel was and dug down deep into the bottom until he pulled out what he wanted. He sauntered back over to Sam and sat back down beside him, hiding the object behind his back.

Sam looked at Dean cautiously. "Dean, what are you doing?" Dean looked down to the floor and then back up to Sam's face, clearing his throat. "Life is short. You know that, Sam? It's so short, you have to appreciate the finer things in life. And when you have someone that you truly love, you never let them go." Dean took in a deep breath and brought the item out from behind his back. It was a small black box, which if Sam was right, he knew what was going to happen next. Sam gasped softly as Dean knelt down on the floor and opened it up to reveal a small platinum band in the middle. "Sam, I know a lot of people might not approve of what we're doing, but I don't care about that. I care about you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you, Sam Winchester. Will you marry me?" Sam's eyes filled with tears, not knowing what to say at the moment but finding the words to speak anyway. "Oh, Dean. I love you, too. Yes, I'll marry you!" He said with a smile. Dean mirrored his smile and leaned in to kiss his brother lovingly. Once the kiss broke, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Sam's finger. They spent the next few hours of the night, holding each other close and talking about their future. They were finally gonna be happy. Dean was sure of it.

The End.


End file.
